


The Video

by moya_lyubov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moya_lyubov/pseuds/moya_lyubov
Summary: A short story.I’m sorry in advance.Written quickly as the idea hit me.





	The Video

At first it had gone unnoticed. 

Yuri hadn’t even realised it was anything out of the ordinary. He had created a short video for Yuuri, something to show at his and Victors Child’s 1st Birthday party. A celebration.

The projector has been set up at the front of the room, everyone had sat around, all excited to see what Yuri had captured of the Babies first year.

There was the usual photos accompanied by some music Yuuri had picked out for he presentation, a photo of them first taking the baby home after the adoption, the baby and Macca, the baby wearing a maroon dress sat on a tearful Yuuri’s lap.

It wasn’t until it got towards the end, when it was a video of the baby laughing, an adorable giggle that sang through the room, while Yuuri and his mother had been sat looking at a photo album on the sofa, she had been in her bouncer on the floor in front of them, looking at Victor as he pulled funny faces at her.

—

See all perfectly normal, until Yuuri chocked out a cry.

“That was after the accident.” Was all he said before he bolted from the room.

Then it hit Yuri, when he had recorded that recording, it had been 3 days after Victors accident, Yuuri and his Mother were looking through a photo album to decide what photos of Victor they would use at his funeral. The baby had seemed to be laughing at something she was watching on TV, he had taken out his camera because it was the first time he had heard her laugh since Victor had died.

Yuri paused the presentation and smiled as he cried silently to himself.

Victor hadn’t left them. He was still with them, living life’s little moments.


End file.
